


the worst things in life come free

by behradtarazi



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Demons, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, a lot of talks about their worst nightmares, chaotic disaster bicons, i just love this fucking trio okay, ill add more later, its the b team bonding baby, some small mentions of their dark pasts, why cant they all just be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behradtarazi/pseuds/behradtarazi
Summary: when a demon specializing in showing people their worst nightmares attacks the waverider, the b team must work together to save the day – if they can survive the fear, that is.





	the worst things in life come free

ZARI WAS WITH sara, ray, and mick when it happened. the waverider shuddered as if something had slammed into it, the lights flickering and then dying with a sickening hum. “what the hell?” she muttered, holding onto a pipe on the wall for support in case if the ship rocked again. “gideon, what’s going on?”

            the ai didn’t respond, and after a silent moment had passed zari felt the smallest hint of fear, worry for the mechanical being that had become an important part of zari’s new family. gideon always answered her, was always there to help the team. she had shut down before, but now it was like…now it felt like the ship was empty. hollow. dead. gideon was the spirit of the waverider, in a way, and it wouldn’t be the same place without her. zari was overreacting, though, she had to be. gideon would be fine, she had likely just gone offline for some reason, and it wouldn’t be too hard to get her up and running again.

            those logical thoughts did absolutely nothing to stop the feeling she had that something was very, very wrong.

            “is everyone alright?” sara asked, helping ray up from where he had fallen. mick grunted in response, and zari nodded, before realizing that none of them could exactly see her in the new, unsettling darkness.

            “yeah, i’m alright.”

            “good,” sara said, and zari hoped that she had a plan. she probably did – she was the captain for a reason, after all, and she could be trusted to keep her cool when things went south. “alright, zari, i need you to try to figure out what’s wrong with gideon –“

            she was cut off by a loud crash a few feet away from them. it had almost sounded like one of the metal doors had been kicked down or otherwise broken, the harsh clang distinctly that of metal on metal. that couldn’t have happened, though. maybe charlie was doing something, or even john.

            but as the emergency lighting finally turned on, zari realized that her first thought had been exactly what had happened.

            there was a woman standing in what had formerly been the doorway, metal shredded and bent on the floor around her, the harsh lighting making a twisted halo around her head. the way she held herself reminded zari of when sara had been controlled by mallus through the death totem, but she had a sinking feeling that this time it would be even harder for the legends to make it out alive. the team’s new foe’s eyes lit up with an unholy orange flame when she took a step forward, and sara and ray fell into defensive positions, mick cracking his neck while zari reached for her amulet.’

            “who are you?” ray called out, though it seemed unlikely that he would get a response. “we don’t want to hurt you.”

“sure we don’t,” mick said automatically, the sarcasm obvious, and sara shot him a glare. now was not the time for jokes; they needed to figure out what the hell was going on, and hopefully get out of the situation without dying.

            the woman (was she a demon, maybe?) opened her mouth as if to speak to them, but all that came out was an inhuman shriek, abrasive and more than a little terrifying. she raised her hands, her fingernails like knives cutting through the air, and it was pretty clear that she wasn’t there to have a friendly conversation.

            zari tapped her amulet, summoning up a gust of wind, only to feel the magic knocked aside like it was nothing, the woman advancing even as mick and sara charged her, their two usually-deadly fighting styles proving completely ineffective. ray joined in, managing to hit her in the stomach and getting tossed into a wall with a sickening crack for his troubles.

            sara glanced back at zari for only a moment, shouting, “get the hell out of here, find constantine and charlie!” before taking a shot meant for mick and going down hard.

            not wanting to leave her friends behind, it took zari a moment to convince herself to follow sara’s orders, but then she sprinted down the hallway, the sounds of bones breaking and mick shouting ringing in her ears. _they’ll be okay_ , she thought, trying desperately to calm herself down as her breathing quickened. _you’ll come back with the others and they’ll be okay. you’re not leaving them like you left your family. they’ll live. it’s fine. this is fine. it’ll be okay._

_no, it won’t be okay._

she took a hard right, running by empty bedrooms and abandoned items. john and charlie had to be somewhere, gideon hadn’t said anything about them running off in the jumpship to wreak havoc across the timeline again.

            but the further she went, tense and expecting to be caught by that woman-demon-thing that was probably following along somewhere behind her at any moment, the clearer it became that no one was going to appear, that she wouldn’t be hearing any familiar, loud accents when she walked into the next room.

            that idea was a little more terrifying than she’d like to admit.

            john and charlie were her friends, and, though there might have been a time in the not-so-distant past when she would have preferred to have amaya and sara by her side, they were loyal and dependable in a fight, not to mention the resident experts on all of this magical bullshit.

            maybe she was worried about their safety, too, worried that they would end up unknowingly walking into a massive fight, drunk and unprepared, and wouldn’t make it out in one piece, but that she _definitely_ wouldn’t admit. they’d probably tease her if she did anyways, especially charlie.

            if those idiots got themselves hurt, she would kill them herself.

            she couldn’t focus on that now, couldn’t let the fear and the worry and the memory of sara, ray, and mick being thrown around like rag dolls overwhelm her.

            she would find a way to save the day, even if she had to do it all by herself.

            she was a badass. she was a _legend._

            she would be just fine.


End file.
